fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maan X Mahie
Character Maan Choudhary © HeartOfPinkSol Mahie Dhami © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Mahie: *walking* … Maan: *bumps into her* …Can’t you see?! Mahie: *gulps* S-sorry…*looks down* Maan: Idiots. Mahie: *continues walking* .. Maan: *rolls his eyes and continues walking* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Maan: *bumps into little girl* God! Stupid girl! Can’t even see! Mahie: *glares at Maan* YOU!? Maan: *looks at her* You?! God…this girl is the mini you! Mahie: It’s your fault, you keep bumping into us! Maan: *clutches his fist* What’d you say? Mahie: Insult me…but don’t you insult my…my…my… Maan: Your? Mahie: That’s besides the point! Don’t insult her! Maan: Why? What will you do?! *steps closer to her* Mahie: This! *slaps him* Maan: *glares at her* Did you just slap me…Maan Choudhary!? Mahie: I believe I just did. Maan: How dare you?! Mahie: How dare you insult her?! Maan: *louder voice* Ey! Don’t use my words against me! Mahie: *louder voice* Ey! Don’t go loud voice on me…I know how to talk! Maan: *glares* You and that little girl are so…GRR! *leaves* Mahie: *bites her lip and crosses her arms* Did I just…? 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Mahie: Leave me alone… Maan: *sees Mahie and rolls his eyes* Mahie: I…said…leave me alone! Maan: *turns his head* What’s going on? Mahie: *Man is about to attack her and she screams* AHHH! Maan: *pushes Mahie away and goes to her* Why didn’t you attack him?! Mahie: I-I don’t fight.. Maan: You can slap. Mahie: *chuckles* Thank you for saving me… Maan: Hn. Mahie: What? Maan: Hn. Mahie: *crosses her arms* You better give me straight answer, mister! Maan: Who are you to tell me that? Mahie: Um…well nobody, but…I can find something to blackmail you with. Maan: Hn. Mahie: Can’t you say something else? Maan: Can’t you go away!? Mahie: …No. Maan: Why? Mahie: You saved me and I demand for you to say your welcome. Maan: Your welcome. Mahie: That was easy. Maan: Now madam, you may go. Mahie: I’m Mahie and you are? Maan: Hn. Mahie: Mister Grumpy face! Maan: *glares at her* My name is Maan. Mahie: Maan? I believe it is Mister Grumpy Face! *chuckles* Maan…and Mad! Ah! They sound the same! Maan: I don’t get you… Mahie: What do you mean? Maan: Sometimes you’ll be so sad and crying every moment. And, now you are all excited and in my face. Mahie: Well.. Maan: I regret saving you…*shakes his head* Mahie: Hey! That’s rude! Maan: No need to tell me what is and what’s not. Mahie: Someone needs to tell you! Maan: *slaps his forehead* I’ll give you money to leave. Mahie: I’m not a whore that I’ll listen to what you say by you giving me money. Maan: What will have you leave me alone? Mahie: You have to meet Geet! Maan: What? Who? Mahie: Come with me! Maan: No. Mahie: Too bad…you are going to apologize! Maan: Maan Choudhary never - Mahie: Cut the talking! *grabs his arm* Maan: Hey! Let go! Mahie: *sticks her tongue out* I can act just as immature as you.. Maan: Hey! 'End of Support A ' 'Maan, the Grumpy Businessman and Mahie, the Persistent Nurse ' Maan and Mahie, two complete opposites, two people who would never stop bickering fell in love. Opposites attract they say, and this relationship proved it. Unknowingly that one little girl named Geet could change both of their thoughts on each other and on others. As Mahie got closer to Maan, she stopped being afraid of other men, though she always had the fear of Maan leaving her. Maan, who never left her, started to surprisingly act nicer to others. The deeper fell they fell into love, the less fights they got into.